Generally, a main circuit board of a typical electronic device is provided with different card-edge connectors to provide slot connection for various modular electronic cards, such that electrical contacts on front edges of the cards can electrically contact with corresponding conductive terminals on the card-edge connectors to achieve electrical connection between the electronic cards and the main circuit board.
A known slot connection between an electronic card and a card-edge connector requires an allotment of space on the front side of the card-edge connector to receive the electronic card. Moreover, a card-edge connector is arranged generally along a lateral side of the electronic device, thus the available space for the insertion of the electronic card is limited and the spatial arrangement of the electronic device is inefficient. Therefore, a need exists in the art to deal with the limited spatial arrangement caused by the conventional horizontal insertion of an electronic card to a card-edge connector.